Unexpected Trip
by soaringsky1398
Summary: Jackson Kingson is a normal teenage boy. When rushing to finish his book report, he ends up in the Percy Jackson world. What will happen? How will he get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Any comments are welcomed.**

 **I do not own the Percy Jackson series.**

 **~soaringsky~**

Chapter 1

My name is Jackson Kingson, and I am 12 years old. I have black hair, dark brown almost black eyes and olive skin tone. I also have ADHD and dyslexia. I am in a lot of trouble because I have yet to do my book report that is due tomorrow. I really should stop doing this, but I can't seem to help myself. Procrastination has never really help me. Now I have to write a whole three-page book report on a book I never read in one night. It could take forever to complete this thing. I wished I started this thing a long time ago, but it can't be helped now. I now regret putting this thing off to do other things. Going to the library has never been my thing. So here I am now at the library early in the afternoon on a Sunday. I will be stuck here for who knows how long until I finish both the book and my report over the said book. I hope that it does not take that long to do this. I do not want to hear my mom yell at me for not getting it done.

Sitting here in this quiet as a tomb library makes time seem irrelevant. I think I am going to die from boredom. This was not how I wanted to spend my day, but I guess I had it coming. I chose to sit in the far corner of the library where no one ever goes so I won't get detracted and no one will bother me. It feels like I could fall asleep at any time and no one would notice (probably because no one would). I am so lucky that we were not assigned books and can choose what we wanted to read. I decided to read one of the books from the Percy Jackson series. It seemed easy enough and shouldn't be that difficult to write something about. I already know the basics of the plot. I am on the eighth chapter already. I have even got a good start on my report. Hey, maybe I can take a little break right here…..

I wake up with a start. Something is off, but my sleep-fogged mind cannot seem to pick it up right away. As I slowly became more alert, the more I notice something very wrong is going on. I noticed that I was not in the library anymore and was now in some kind of dorm room. Slowly getting up I looked around the room trying to figure out how I got here and where here was.

The room was pretty plan. All it had in it was the bed I was in, some dressers, two other beds, some desks, and three nightstands. Looking at the nightstand closest to me I noticed some kind of envelope with my name on it and reached over to grab it. Sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed, I opened the envelope and looked inside. Inside I found a stack of hundred dollar bills, an ID, and two notes. Opening the first one, it said.

 _To Jackson,_

 _As you have probably have noticed by now, you are no longer where you were previously. You most likely want to know many things right now, and these questions might be at the forefront of your mind. Who wrote this? Where are you at? What are you doing here? Why were you of all people chosen to be here? What you have to do to go back home? All of these are good questions, and I will answer what I can._

 _Who I am is not something I can tell you sadly because names have power in this place and my name has very heavy influence. I can, however, answer your other questions. You are currently at Yancy Academy in New York. This may sound familiar to you and it should. This is the name of the school that Percy Jackson went to, and yes, I mean the exact school too. You are now in the same universe as Percy Jackson. You will run into him while going to your classes here. You must be confused, and you should be, as anyone in your position would be. You are in the universe of Percy Jackson and all of the crazy Greek gods in it. You will have to follow Percy through his first quest. To get home, you will have to help him complete said quest. I have made you a demigod, and before you ask whose, I have made you my son. This will solve the problem of confused gods wondering when they conceived you. Try to act natural and not draw attention to yourself and that you know more than you should. Also, do not die because if you die here, there is no going back for you._

 _Good luck,_

 _Your new "parent"_

 _P.S. Here is some money and a background story for you to use._

 _P.P.S. Your new roommates should be arriving soon, and school starts in 2 days._

Opening the second letter it was the basics of my "background."

 _From southern New York_

 _Only lives with mom_

 _Middle-class family_

 _Mom works at the grocery store_

 _Got kicked out of three schools_

 _Plays on the soccer team_

I can't believe what I just read. It wasn't sinking in that I was stuck here for who knows how long and won't be able to go home until I complete a dangerous quest. I just sit there for who knows how long in shock until I hear people right outside the door.


	2. Author's note

Sorry for such of a long break. Life caught up with me, and I haven't had time to write. I have reread what I have posted and decided to change a few things and update the current chapters. I will take this down when they are all updated.

soaringsky


End file.
